New Contractor
by TwixMonster
Summary: Temporary title. Starts out as a petty thievery action, but perhaps it's more. The shadows wrap themselves around mysteries. OC, rating may go up but for now will remain T, I hope you enjoy.


**I know, I know, another story, but I just couldn't help it. It just stared at me from one of my filesT-T**

_New Contractor_

_Chapter 1_

"Stop!"

A woman ran down the alley, ignoring a policeman's orders to stop. Sirens could be heard continuously as the police chased the woman. They followed her down an alley, it was a deadend, though she was nowhere to be seen.

The woman looked down into the alleyway where the policemen were looking around in. Her face was emotionless, her crimson eyes dull. The wind was blowing harder, causing strands of her incredibly long raven-black hair blowing in her face. She turned away and walked a few feet away from the edge. She pulled out the purple gem from the pocket of the black, red-trim coat she was wearing. _I've become a thief? For humans? Ugh...Humans are so disgusting, especially my employers. Why did I even start working for them in the first place- Oh... _She clenched her fist._ No time to think about **that** now..._

She placed the gem back in her pocket and walked off. Suddenly, she felt a pulse through her body and her eyes widen slightly. _No...! Not now...!  
_

* * *

A man walked out of his apartment and down the stairs. A faint smile was on his lips as he passed by an elderly couple. He walked down the street, placing his hands in the pockets of his coat just as a black cat walked up to him. He looked down at it before continuing to walk. "Hey Mao..."

"You seem in a good mood today," The cat spoke, walking right beside the man. "Did something good happen, Hei?"

The man known as "Hei" simply shook his head. "No, I just feel today will be a good one."

The cat nodded and strolled along beside Hei. The two came to a park when they saw a girl with silver hair done in a ponytail and wearing only black and a bit of purple, seemed to be sitting on a bench, her foot in a nearby puddle. She heard the two walk up and she looked at them with dull purple eyes. Hei smiled at her. "Yin."

The girl nodded her head slightly before looking over at a man not to far from them. He was a short man, wearing a grey hat and an overcoat, he had short hair and seemed to be smoking a cigar, he looked very unamused. "You're late."

Hei let out a low, small chuckle. "Sorry; what job do they have for us now Huang?"

The man simply pulled out a picture, it showed of a purple gem. "This is your objective, it was stolen just last night. The higher ups want it back, I have no idea why though."

Hei grabbed the photo, looking over it before nodding. He placed it in his pocket before looking back up at him. This is what the Black Reaper has been reduced to, dealing with petty thieves. Huang had nothing else to say to him, he simply placed his hands in his pockets and walked away from the trio. Hei sighed before looking over at the silver-haired girl. "Yin, do you think you can try to track the gem?"

"I can try tracking it..." Yin answered softly, looking blankly ahead.

Hei didn't say anything. Hungry, he walked away, heading for the ramen shop nearby. He walked to the ramen shop and as usual when he was there, ordered multiple bowls of it and eating all of it. He was the only one there, besides the girl that was sitting not to far from him. He looked at her momentarily, she looked about his age. She had long raven black hair and dark hazel eyes, she was wearing mostly black except for the white bow that held her hair in a ponytail, though there was a few strands hanging around the girls face.

She was quietly eating a bowl of ramen while off in her own world. She felt someone looking at her and so she looked up, her auburn eyes meeting Hei's dark ones. She offered a small smile before continuing to eat her food. Hei stared at her for the longest time before going back to eating his food.

The girl pushed her bowl away from her when she finished and stood. She found herself gazing back at Hei, blinking when she saw the multiple bowls stacked by him. "You...like to eat a lot...don't you...?"

The man blinked before looking at her and laughed nervously. "Yeah..."

"You're going to blow up when you reach thirty, don't you know that?" She smiled, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Hei smiled. "People tell me that quite a lot."

"I'm June ," the girl smiled.

"Li," Hei replied, using his alias instead of his real name.

June smiled and sat next to him. "You don't mind me sitting here do you?"

Hei shook his head with a smile. "Not at all."

The two started up a small conversation before June suddenly felt a pulse go through her body. Thankfully, Hei didn't notice the quick, small shocked expression. She need to leave, _now._ "Hey...I have to go, see you around."

"Uh...sure." Hei blinked, acting.

Quickly, she walked out the ramen shop. She wasn't a few feet away from the place and she was begining to pant, more pulses going through her body. She didn't know why this kept happening to her, but it did..._everyday._ _Why...? _

Soon...The world around her went black.

* * *

Hei finished his food, paid, and then left. He needed to start to see what he could do to find the gem the high-ups from The Syndicate wanted. It didn't make sense why this gem would be so important..._unless it has something to do with the Gate..._Hei shook his head, walking. He wondered where he could start first.

He walked for a while, mostly in thought. Though, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone when he turned the corner. "Oh sorry."

He bumped into a woman, the bottom half of her face was hidden from the black, red-trimed overcoat she was wearing, but he could see the dull crimson eyes that were staring back at him; she also had long raven black hair that framed her pale face. She didn't say a word to him, but she stared at him a moment before she continued walking. Hei narrowed his eyes, getting a strange vibe from her.

He thought it would be best if he followed her, but he also thought that would be weird. But then again, he's followed so many other people, what difference would it be if he followed this woman? He shook his head and began to follower her, but suddenly a black cat walked up to him.

"Where you going Hei?" Mao asked, looking up at him.

Hei looked where the woman walked and sighed. "Nowhere..."

The woman walked into an alley with a sigh, looking around. _No one followed me...now where is that damn- _She watched as a man walk up to her, his face hidden from the shadows of the alley. "You're late Rin..."

"I had a price to deal with," She replied dully, looking away.

"Oh, right, you're price..."The man smiled, holding out his hand. "Now...the gem."

With a sigh, she reached into her pocket and pulled the gem out. She was about to place it in the man's hand, but a large knife when whizzing between them. Both looked surprised and turned to see a man in a long, black overcoat and wearing a white mask. Rin narrowed his eyes at him. _He followed me here...damn..._

She looked back at the other man, who already disappeared, then back at other. "Who are you?"

"That's none of your business," The masked man said and went charging for her.

Rin dodged his attacks gracefully, not even bothering to attack him once. _I've heard his voice from somewhere..._While in thought, she barely had enough time to dodge the swung blade. She narrowed her eyes as they began to glow a little along with the outline of her body. Out of nowhere, a shadow attacked the man, grabbing him. This surprised him and found he couldn't get lose. He looked up at Rin and stared and she stared back. Rin then walked away with a sigh.

The shadow grabbing Hei disappeared once the woman was gone from sight. He took off his mask and stared where the woman left.

"Hei!" Mao came running up as fast as his cat legs could run. "What just happened?"

Hei said nothing, he simply stared at Mao before walking away.

**I hope you've enjoyed this so far, I've had this for a while and just..never felt like publishing it since I already have so many stories so far.**


End file.
